Where there's a Witch, there's a way
by Stone Amber
Summary: Crack crack, marvelous crack! Short and sweet and depressing.  Implied Mpreg, implied pairing, but not really. Cup o' FaiKuro drama, sprig of familyness followed by a dash of Yuko's mischievous politics; bake for an hour or two and you get   Crack.


The ninja stood stone still in the middle of the dim room, glaring daggers at the tall black haired woman. "So, we're just supposed to let you go and forget about her?"

The woman seemed impervious to the vehemence that was being thrown her way, and perhaps she was. She stood casually across from the ninja as calm and collected as if she were just passing through. In her arms she held a small bundle whose blankets lifted and fell with the tiny sleeping breath from within. "I doubt you could if you wanted to." She breathed out languidly.

"Give her to me then! I don't want a master race, I just want my daughter." Kurogane shot forward a requesting hand, but with an arrogant glance from the lady it withered and fell to his side.

"Hey," croaked the figure lying on the bed "I don't want a master race either." Kurogane fired a warning look at the beds occupant before facing Yuko again.

"I'm sorry boys, it doesn't work that way."

"Make it work that way, Witch! You can do anything!"

"That's a persuasive tone you have there, I must say." The returned venom in the womans voice made Kurogane rethink his strategy. Unclenching his fists he willed himself to be calm, his warriors pride would take a hit but it was all he could do.

"Please?" He whispered, he hated himself for the plea, though at this point he might even drop to a knee if he thought it would help.

"Are you begging now?"

Kurogane bent his head in supplication, the woman smiled, it was not a nice smile. "I _am_ sorry, as much as I love people groveling at my feet, the law is the law."

Kuroganes head shot up, "there has to be a way!" he bellowed. The silence that followed was excruciatingly loud, it multiplied so quickly that he soon thought he'd go deaf. Spinning on his heel he confronted the bed.

"YOU! Do something!"

The blond on the bed looked up into the flaming red eyes of his friend. "What would you want me to do? Like she said, the law is the law." He watched the spark in the brilliant red eyes fade, and felt a piece of his own soul tear apart with his words.

"But you started all this!" The warrior threw out his arms, encompassing the hospital room. "This, ALL OF THIS is your fault. Make it right!" Kuroganes voice cracked with the volume.

"If I remember, you haven't wanted anything to do with her from the first." Fai knew it was not the time to bring up the past, but he thought he could be forgiven of the injustice; just this once.

"That's because you-you.." Kurogane blushed as he recalled what had gotten them in to this mess. He could hardly say the words, even though month after awkward month they were proved true.

The woman began to grow bored as she shifted the sleeping bundle in her arms, listening to them fight.

"Listen gentleman, it doesn't matter who started what, _no_ one can change the facts. And the fact is I have to take her."

Just as she spoke Kurogane remembered a weakness the woman was famous for and pounced on it. "I'll pay! I'll pay you."

"You can't afford it."

"Try me!"

"It's impossible right now." As she said this a flare of hope soared around the room infecting all the inhabitants. In unison both men burst out, "now?" which made her chuckle inwardly, for she alone knew the truth.

"I have to go, but I'll be in contact." And with that she left the room, taking with her the source of the hope the men shared. Though traces remained, their treasure was gone.

"I hate you," growled Kurogane, still glaring at the door. "I hate you a million times more than I did when you told me I was going to be a father."

"That's your right." Fai's usual jolly cavalier self was as dim as the room, and somehow it made the warrior even angrier.

He stomped to the door and clutched the handle, absently thinking how easy it would be to crush it. But as he squeeze he found the metal to be surprisingly resilient, and some how the knowledge that he couldn't even make a doorknob do as he wished drained him of all energy. Without further thought, he strode over to the bedside chair and slouched in it, feeling Fai's eye on him the entire way.

He laid back in the recliner, his head resting farther up on the chair then was meant due to his height, and sighed. "Why?" was all he could come up with, his inner dialog too frayed to care who else heard him.

"Why what?" Came a soft belated reply

"Why did you make her if you knew you couldn't keep her?"

There was a rustle of bed sheets and then a low hum before Fai answered, "because she is worth it."

Kuroganes feet shuffled on the title floor as he folded forward limply, one knee catching an elbow as he gesticulated towards the door. "She's _GONE_! You had one day with her."

"No, _you_ had one day with her, I had a whole nine months. Which _was_ worth it." Fai tenderly clasped his hands in his lap and looked back, a warm smile nestling his features.

"Worth what? Worth having her taken away, worth never seeing her again? What worth is there?" Kurogane asked, both of his arms stretched out indicating that they were empty.

"Her life, giving her life has unlimited worth. Knowing I was able to give life to a beautiful creature like her was worth the hardship I must bare now. I have her, and I always will, in my heart." He touched his chest right above his heart, still smiling. "And so do you."

"I hardly knew her." He grumbled.

"You named her though, that's something."

"That price, the one Yuko said we couldn't afford right now, you will pay it." Kurogane meant his words to sound menacing, threatening even, but they were as pathetic and desperate as he was at that moment.

"Whether or not it is the right price, I am paying for what I did. I want you to know that."

Payment indeed. Kurogane scratched at his scalp vigorously hoping for, what? He didn't know, his thoughts were as scattered as Sakuras' feathers. If what he felt at that moment was payment, perhaps he _couldn't_ afford getting his daughter back. His soul had been violated, anything that could equal his pain would surely kill him, both in body and mind.

And yet it wasn't the first time he'd experienced such a harrowing turn of fate. His mind searched desperately for the map that had lead him out of the hell his parent's death left behind. But it was no where to be found, for all he knew he was still in it. Still trying to protect his family.

The full force of the situation hit him then. Falling forward he clasped his face in his hands. How was it he was able to fight off evil sorcerer after evil sorcerer, but when a family member was in jeopardy he was worse then useless?

All the feelings he'd had for the past few months converged on him, piling guilt after guilt until he felt as if he'd fall through the floor from the weight.

"I didn't want her.. how could I.." his mumble trailed off, Fai was surprised he heard it at all.

"That's not true." He reassured, carefully the Mage pulled himself closer to the side of the bed, he wasn't going to touch the ninja, he had lost his daughter, not his will to live; which despite his cavalier demeanor were deceivingly close.

"I shouldn't feel like this…" The flood of emotion and words coming forth from Kurogane was something Fai had never thought he'd see, he hated to comment in fear that his partner would stop.

"She's your daughter, your blood."

"She's not! I didn't touch you, you.. she couldn't possibly. She is what Yuko says, only a…"

Fai smoothed down his hospital gown with a disbelieving chuckle, "you can say whatever you want, but it doesn't make it true."

"Why did you pick me?"

The question surprised both men, and they met each others gaze for a moment. Kurogane looked away first, blushing like a new bride, which in turn made Fai grin.

"I can only tell you the truth, will you be alright with that?"

"Yeah, sure." Coughed out the black haired man, trying to sound as masculine as possible

"Because you are strong, both in might and will. You're brave, loyal and wise, a little stupid at times but that's all for the better. You have a good heart though you hid it behind armor, and you're not bad looking, if I do say so myself."

Kurogane listened while watching lights blink by outside the midnight tinted window. "You haven't answered my question." Quickly he looked at Fai then back to the window. "There are a million people in _this_ world _alone_ that have the same attributes."

Fai raised an eyebrow, looked down at his hands, fidgeted with his IV then, smiling, looked at the back of his companion's head.

"Do you know why babies are made?"

"To create a master race that will someday take over the world?" Kurogane let out a humorless laugh, never veering his gaze.

Fai chuckled as well, but continued, "among other reasons, yes. Along with procreating for the human race, insuring the future of the family line, and siring an heir; children are desired by a couple to personify their love. To have something that was created by both parties for their own personal delight, as well as an all encompassing joy that is their new family."

Kurogane scratched his head leaning it on an open palm ,"I'm having trouble understanding…"

"No rush, Big Dog just think about it. And while you do, I think I'll get some sleep, I've had a very interesting night." Fai slowly closed his eyes, he heard Kurogane shift in his seat and waited for the moment when he'd say something. But it never came, at least the ninja was still in the room, honestly it was more than he had a right to hope for. And for now, it would do.


End file.
